Characterized by small size and large volume, optical discs have become one of the best media used by individuals and companies to save data. As technology develops, the recordable areas of an optical disc evolve from a single side of the disc to double sides of the disc and from a single layer of the disc to multiple layers of the disc on each side of the disc. As a result, most individual data can be recorded in one optical disc. However, the volume of one optical disc is not enough for a company, an institution, or a library to save data. They usually need hundreds or thousands of discs to record data. Different type of discs are catalogued by their natures and volumes as compact disc—read only memory (CD-ROM), compact disc—recordable (CD-R), compact disc—rewriteable (CD-RW), digital video—read only memory (DVD-ROM), digital video disc—recordable (DVD-R), and digital video disc—rewritable (DVD-RW) wherein the volume of the CD series optical disc can reach hundreds of megabytes (MB) and the volume of the DVD series optical disc can reach several gigabytes (GB). The recently developed blue ray disc (BD) has eight recordable layers on a single side of a BD and the recordable volume can reach 200 GB. In processing a great amount of data, a user records the data on multiple discs and when the user needs one of the recorded discs, he/she then locates the needed disc and places it into a disc player in a computer to read the recorded data. Therefore, when the amount of recorded discs is large, management of the discs becomes very important.
To overcome the management problem, please see FIG. 1, a conventional art providing an optical disc access control and storage apparatus, which contains a rotating plate 1 having multiple slots therein, a disc-pushing mechanism 2 and a disc player 3 wherein the disc-pushing mechanism 2 contains a frame 21 forming a channel 22 therein for allowing a disc 4 in the rotating plate 1 to stay in place, and a disc-pushing shaft 23 having one end installed in the frame 21 for pushing the disc into the disc player 3, so that the disc player 3 can read the disc 4. A computer connected to the disc access control apparatus through software thereof controls the rotation of the rotating plate 1 to select the disc 4, the operation of the disc-pushing mechanism 2 and the on/off function of the disc player 3. Referring to FIG. 2, another conventional art provides a disc access control apparatus, which contains a rotating plate 1a having multiple slots therein, a disc-pushing mechanism 2a and a disc player 3a wherein the disc-pushing mechanism 2a contains a clamping arm 21a. A computer connected to the disc access control apparatus through software thereof controls the rotation of the rotating plate 1a to select the disc 4a and the clamping arm 21a clamps the disc 4a and deliver the disc 4a to the disc player 3a so that the disc player 3a can read the disc 4a. 
However, the conventional arts can only push the elected discs 4, 4a in a single direction, not flip the discs 4, 4a. That is, the discs 4, 4a can only move in the radial direction. Hence, the corresponding disc players 3, 3a have to comply with the moving direction of the optical disc 4, 4a. Therefore, the disc players 3, 3a have to be customized to comply with different designs of different optical disc access control and storage apparatus. To provide different customized disc players, the manufacturers of the optical disc access control and storage apparatus have to devote much more time to design it and the cost of designing and manufacturing the optical disc access control and storage apparatus increases.
Therefore, an optical disc access control and storage apparatus that can flip a disc, need not accommodate a customized disc player, and utilize the disc player of standard specifications in the market is needed.